Decisions and Actions
by PricklySare
Summary: This is a little different than what I usually write, but it was in my head and had to get out. This is a one shot short about the decisions we make and the actions we take. Not babe, not CC. Read it and let me know what you think.


**Decisions and Actions**

**PricklySare ()**

**A/N: I don't own these characters but I steal them once in a while. This story was bouncing around in my head this morning and I figured I'd get it out before doing more homework. I'd love to know what you think of it. It's a little different than what I normally write. I'm a hardcore Babe, but I just couldn't make this one work that way.-- Sare  
**

"I'm sorry you need to leave now. I can't do this anymore." She was holding her tears back. His blank mask was on again, hiding whatever he was feeling. If he was feeling anything at all. She couldn't do it anymore. As a lone tear broke free and slid silently down her cheek, another chip fell from her heart, another hole appeared. The last few years had been some of the best, and some of the worst of her life. The one person she had loved to the deepest depths of her soul, wasn't capable, or at the very least, had no desire to give her what she needed. Complete love. No qualifiers.

Sure, he loved her—in his own way—whatever the hell that meant, but it was no longer enough. He had killed for her, and almost died for her and yet he wouldn't allow her in. She was tired. So goddamn tired. Tired of getting a glimpse into his heart only to have him push her away as far and fast as possible. When he pushed her away and sent her back to Joe, a part of her heart fell to the ground. It took her months to bury that pain deep enough to be able to be near him without the pain making it hard to breathe.

This time, she wasn't willing to do it. This time was the last time she was going to let him hurt her.

"Babe..." His voice was like a balm to her soul, but she wouldn't let it effect her. Not this time. It just wasn't enough anymore.

"Lock the door on your way out." She said, heading into her room. There was no point in locking the door, he could get in if he wanted to, but she knew he wouldn't. The man she thought was the bravest, toughest person, was a coward. The tally was in and Batman was found lacking. He wasn't Batman—she knew this—but now she didn't even see it anymore. The rose colored glasses were off and now it was time to move on with her life.

Sitting down on the bed she closed her eyes and felt the rest of her heart crumble, but out of the ashes of her heart she would rebuild herself like a phoenix and next time she would be stronger.

_Two years later in a third world country...._

He sat there staring into the starry sky above him, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. The pain reminding him that he had a heart and it was broken. There was no one to blame but himself. He'd had his chance. Several in fact. He was just too stupid. Too scared. Too in control of his life to allow for a little white girl from the 'Burg to change him. The risk was too great. Or at least that is what he would tell himself. What he told her. If he were to be honest though, the real risk was to his heart and he was too stubborn to allow her that kind of control over him.

It didn't matter now. Time had moved on without him, and so had she. It has been two years and he hasn't spoken to her since the night she told him to leave. He continued to watch over her, looking in from the outside. She was no longer part of his world—or more appropriately, he was not longer a part of hers. In the last two years she has grown and flourished. She left bounty hunting, and left Trenton in the dust. She graduated top of her class from the FBI academy a year after she sent him away. He'd never been more proud of her. He attended her graduation, and stood in the background. If she realized he was there she didn't acknowledge it.

Today marked another step in her life that he wasn't part of. Today she exchanged vows, gave her heart, her love, her life, to another man. A man he could have been had he taken his head out of his ass. She was marrying a guy who loved her, and wasn't afraid to give her control of his heart. He knew everything about the guy. After all, he'd worked side by side with him for years. He knew she would be safe and happy with him.

Now, under the stars in the third world country that would be his home for the foreseeable future he contemplated his choice and felt deep regret. He had chosen this assignment when he received the invitation to the wedding. She hadn't sent it. Lester had. It was a kick in the nuts, a punch in the solar plexis, and a complete knockout when he opened the envelope. When he regained his control he contacted DC and accepted the first assignment that took him the farthest away for the longest amount of time. He'd be happy if he never came back.

The stars twinkled above him as he prepared to do what needed to be done for this mission—but before he could do that he had one more thing to finish. He took a deep breath of the desert air removed her picture from his cargo pocket and watched as the fire from the match consumed it.

"Congratulations, Babe. I bet you made a beautiful bride."

_Back in the U.S...._

The guests stood up as the bride and groom walked into the reception, and the master of ceremonies said, "I now introduce, Mr and Mrs. Lester Santos."

The End


End file.
